Blue
by MeganMidnight
Summary: Crossover with Angel. Agent Sands plus Wolfram and Hart. Warning Langauge, violence.


Blue

Megan@Midnight

I'm sorry, I'm sorry!  I didn't want to write this but it won't get out of my head.  Crossover with Angel the Series.  Spoilers for Once Upon a Time in Mexico and Angel: the Series, Season 2 Episode 18 Dead End.  Set sometime between Seasons 4 and 5.  Bloody Bunnies!  

Wolfram and Hart, Los Angeles

            Lilah Morgan smiled at the dark haired man sitting across from her at the conference table.  "Agents Sands, I've been looking forward to meeting you."  

            Her reflection in his dark glasses adjusted the scarf around it neck.    His lips moved in a parody of a smile.  "I'm finding that a little fucking hard to believe."  His teeth are showing and Lilah thinks she can see his skull under the skin.  She shakes her head and vision is gone.  

            She steeples her fingers on the table and takes a deep breathe.  After all, what does a dead woman have to fear from a blind CIA agent anyway?  Her eyes catch his face again, and she says calmly, "Believe it or not.  I think we can help you."  

            He laughs and Lilah feels that simmer of fear again.  "I'm beyond help, Sweetcheeks."

            "We don't think so."  

            His fingers tap the dark lenses.  "Then, maybe you should take a look."  The glasses come off in one swift movement.  Lilah wants to take a step back, and realizes she's sitting down.  The blank sockets stare at her empty holes where a human face should be.  Sands laughs, mockingly.  "Now what do you say?  Fuckers."  He slides the glasses back on.  

            Lilah gestures and the sir shimmers behind her as the Pockla demon enters.  Sands tenses and turns toward the red-robed demon.  Lilah is amazed at his hearing and his sense of direction. The Pockla takes a step toward Sands and finds a gun pressed against it.  A gun Lilah didn't realize Sands had been carrying.  "Step back."  

            The demon doesn't move and Lilah speaks up.  "Agent Sands, you don't need that."  

            "I really think I do."  The gun doesn't move and the neither does the demon.  It stares at Sands for a minute, the silence broken only by his breathing.  Neither Lilah or the Pockla have to.  Finally the demon walks away from Sands and to Lilah.  It nods once and fades out.  "What the Fuck was that?"  Sands demands, the gun still out but now pointing at empty space.  

            "Salvation, Agent Sands."  Lilah smiles as the man and the gun turn toward her.  

            "I don't need saving."  He sounds mad now and his teeth are clenched.  

            Lilah only smiles wider.  "No, but we can save you all the same."

Fairfield Clinic, Los Angeles

            Sands sits through the tests and answers all the questions coolly.  Lilah brought him here in a limo and turned him over to a Dr. Melman who very nearly got himself shot by trying to take his sunglasses without asking first.  Lilah's quick intervention had saved the doctor's miserable life by milliseconds.  He's trying not to shiver as cold air blows over the holes in his face where he used to have eyes.  He wants to scream at the doctor and nurses that he has no eyes and nothing they can do will change that.  He restrains himself by plotting how much he's to kill Lilah Morgan when this does nothing.  When this is over and nothing's changed.  The idiot doctor nearly gets himself killed again when he jabs a needle into Sands' neck.  "Just something to help you relax," the man says, trying to pry Sands' hands off his neck.   

            "Warn me next time, motherfucker."  He's going to kill this man, but not yet.  Even if this does work, he's going to kill this man.  

            The operation takes over five hours and it takes two Pockla demons to get the things to take right.  At least now they knew to kill the donors, after that little fiasco with Lindsey's evil hand that had necessitated the rebuilding of the clinic from the ground up.  

            Sheldon Jeffrey Sands wakes in complete darkness, as he has for the last two weeks since the little incident in Mexico.  He finds he's disappointed even though he really didn't expect anything.  He reaches to touch his face and jumps ever so slightly when his hands encounter gauze instead of gaping holes.  

            Lilah's voice comes out of the dark.  "Welcome back."  He can hear her smile.

            Hands with scissors cut the gauze away and Sands touches his face reluctantly. And can't help an all body tremble when his hands touch closed lids and not empty space.  

            "You can open them.  We've got the light dimmed."  Lilah says.  

            "Shitfuck," Sands says and he hears Lilah's laughter again.  And he opens his eyes.  Lilah's wearing a brightly colored scarf around her neck and smiling at the shocked expression on his face.  Shitfuck.  

She hands him a mirror.  "What do you think?"  

Sheldon Sands looks at himself in the mirror for the first time in forever.  Looks over at the table wear his clothes and guns are resting.  Gets out of bed, ignoring the tremble in his body at the fact that he can see the floor, picks up his gun and turns to Dr. Melman.  "My eyes were brown, fuckmook," He says and shoots the man twice in the chest.  

"You must admit the blue looks good on you."  Lilah says, as the doctor falls to the floor.  

Sands laughs as he puts on his clothes.  Lilah leaves him alone to get dressed.  As he leaves the clinic, he drops his sunglasses on the sidewalk and smashes them with his boots.  The black glass shatters and glints in the sunlight as Sands walks into the sunlight, blue eyes gleaming.  


End file.
